Entscheide dich
by shine21
Summary: Möge die Geschichte beginnen. Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Hass, Schmerz und auch Tod...Die Begegnung zweier Menschen, die ihr Leben lang durch Leid und Hass getrennt und durch den Tod und die Liebe zueinander fanden...(Auszug)
1. Eine Liebe, geebnet durch Hass und Tod

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling'' Nur die Idee ist mir...(Als ob jemand was daraus nehmen würde ;-))

Rating: Dark, Angst, Lemon(später), Death, Romantik, Shonen-ai.

Grüße gehen an Jessy(H.d.g.d.l. auch wenn du nicht immer Lust und Zeit.....jaja bin zu wehleidig :-))

**Kapitel 1**

**,,Entscheide dich..."**

**Prolog**

**Eine Liebe geebnet durch Hass und Tod...**

Der Morgen graute. Die Sonne löste den Mond ab und schickte ihre ersten Strahlen auf die Erde.

In einem kleinen Vorort, weit abgelegen von dem Stadtgeschehen Londons, stand ein kleines Häuschen, ohne Prunk und große Eleganz. Der kleine Garten, glänzte unter dem ersten Reif, der auf den Blumen und Blättern lag.

In dem Haus sah man eine großgewachsene Gestalt, auf Zehenspitzen durch den Flur gehen. Diese Person lief zielstrebig auf ein Zimmer zu, öffnete dieses, ging hinein und verschloss es wieder. Im Inneren, setzte sie sich auf einen Drehstuhl, der an einem Schreibtisch stand und betätigte einige Tasten, des vor ihm liegenden Notbooks. Nach einiger Zeit begann sie, nachdem sich eine weiße Seite vor ihr geöffnet hatte, diese zu beschreiben.

Jemand, der mir sehr wichtig war und es noch immer ist, hatte mir einmal empfohlen meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, sie aufzuschreiben und daraus eine Geschichte zu machen, die mein Leben beschreibt....Nun, fast zehn Jahre später, setzte ich diesen Rat in die Tat um und schreibe auf, was ich fühle und was sich all die Jahre in mir gesammelt hat.

_,,Entscheide dich..."_

Worte, die mir so leise und geflüstert, eine Gänsehaut bescherten. Worte, die man mir an meinem siebten und letzten Schuljahr zuflüsterte und die mein Leben veränderten....so leise, dass sie vom Wind fortgetragen wurden, ihre Bedeutung jedoch bis heute in meinen Gedanken Fortbestand hatten.

Der letzte Kampf kam immer näher, Freunde wurden zu Verrätern, Verräter stellten sich als Freunde heraus und Feinde wurden zu Freunden und auch Geliebten....

_---Was soll ich nur tun---_

Ein Gedanke, der von damals bis jetzt existiert und nur in einem Menschen seine Antwort gefunden hat. Welche Entscheidung ich auch getroffen hatte und noch treffen werde, sie wird einzig und allein nur für diesen Menschen sein, diesen Einen, der mir durch seinen gewählten Weg, meinen geebnet hatte.....

Möge die Geschichte beginnen. Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Hass, Schmerz und auch Tod...Die Begegnung zweier Menschen, die ihr Leben lang durch Leid und Hass getrennt und durch den Tod und die Liebe zueinander fanden......

****

**Prolog Ende**

**TBC**

So wie war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Zwar sehr kurz aber bald gehts weiter Kommis nicht vergessen ;-)

Wer der Erzähler ist...wird noch nicht verratene. Der Erzähler aus dem Prolog schreibt seine Geschichte und sie wird als eine Art Rückblende geschrieben :-)


	2. Der Unfall im Regen

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Dark..Romantik

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Unfall im Regen.....**

_Aus Hass entsteht Liebe und aus Liebe entsteht Hass... __So lass uns einfach etwas neues entstehen lassen..._

Der Tag begann regnerisch und stürmisch. Hogwarts, welches bis vor kurzem noch von der Sonne bestrahlt wurde und deren Ländereien und Flüsse so prachtvoll und glänzend waren, war nun in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt. Das Wetter hatte sich kurzerhand geändert und aus Sonnenschein und lauem Wind, wurde Regen und Sturm. Keine Menschenseele war dort draußen zu sehen. Doch wenn man genauer hinsah erkannte man zwei Personen, eine bestieg gerade ihren Besen, die andere versteckte sich, obwohl dies ein unötiges Unterfangen war, hinter einem Baum um die andere Person beobachten zu können.

_---Was macht Potter, nur um diese Uhrzeit und bei so einem Wetter auf seinem __Besen...?---_

**Währenddessen bei 'Potter' in der Luft.**

_---Wieso immer ich? Habe ich mir diese blöde Prophezeiung ausgesucht...Nein! Habe ich zu Voldemort gesagt, er soll einen auf Psychopath machen...Nein! Aber wer darf gegen ihn kämpfen? Ich!---_

Harry flog ein paar Runden, doch ließ er den Wind und den Regen dabei völlig außer Acht. Der Sturm verstärkte sich. Doch Harry blieb weiterhin in der Luft, völlig aufgelöst und wütend machte er sich weiterhin seine Gedanken als plötzlich sein Besen verrückt spielte und er ins schwanken kam. Harry versuchte sich so gut wie nur möglich auf seinem Besen zu halten, was jedoch fehlschlug. Der Besen machte sich selbständig und flog direkt auf einen Baum zu. Man hörte nur einen lauten Aufprall, Äste knarrten und zerbrachen.....

_---Was hat er jetzt nur wieder angestellt?---_

Draco rannte so schnell er konnte zu dem Unfallort und sah Harry bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Er ging vorsichtig zu ihm und schaute sich um. Harry's Besen lag zerbrochen ein paar Meter weiter weg. Draco hob Harry vorsichtig hoch. Dann machte er sich mit ihm auf den Weg nach Hogwarts..

_---Jetzt muss ich auch noch den Lebensretter für Potter spielen. Ich hoffe, Vater weiß dass zu schätzen...---_

Draco sah eher flüchtig auf Harry herunter und schmunzelte.

_---Naja, er sieht so ruhig und friedlich aus...richtig süß.---_

Bei dem eben Gedachten, hielt er kurz inne und blieb stehen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verzog sein Gesicht.

_---Das darf ich nichteinmal denken.....---_

Als er an der Krankenstation ankam, legte er Harry auf ein Bett und rief Mme. Pomfrey. Diese kam sofort herangeeilt und sah sich Harry's Verletzungen an. Als Draco sich verabschieden wollte, hielt ihn Mme. Pomfrey davon ab.

_,,Mr.Malfoy! Mr. Potter kann von Glück sagen, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig gefunden und hergebracht haben. Ich muss sie bitten bei ihm zu bleiben....ich muss einige Tinkturen besorgen.."_

_,,Aber...."_

_,,Danke. Mr. Malfoy!"_sagte sie im Vorübergehen und war auch schon verschwunden.

Draco setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry und sah diesen mit einem Spur aus Hass und Unverständniss, jedoch nicht ohne einen Hauch von Besorgnis an.

_,,Potter, musst dich ausgerechnet heute fast umbringen..?"_flüsterte er ihm zu und legte mit einem Finger seine Stirn frei, blickte genau auf die berühmte blitzförmige Narbe.

_---,,Bist du stolz darauf..? Oder würdest du sie ablegen, wenn du die Wahl hättest....---_

Als er merkte, dass Harry langsam wach wurde, setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

Harry machte seine Augen auf und kniff sie, wegen dem zu grellen Licht wieder zu. Er fasste sich an die Stirn und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

_---Au, man habe ich Kopfschmerzen. Da war der Baum und dann wurde alles schwarz... Wie bin ich bloss hergekommen?---_

Er sah sich um und sein Blick blieb auf Draco heften der ihn kommentarlos angrinste.

_,,Malfoy......was?"_

_,,Na, Potter. Wieder unter den Lebenden? Obwohl die andere Variante auch nicht schlecht gewesen wäre..."_

Harry überlegte angestrengt warum Malfoy neben seinem Bett sitzt und ihn höhnisch angrinst.

_---Mhmm...das macht er ja eigentlich immer....aber warum sitzt er neben meinem Bett..---_

Gerade als beide anfangen wollten, sich irgendetwas an den Kopf zu schmeißen, kam Mme. Pomfrey herein und kam schnellen Schrittes zu Harry ans Bett.

_,,Mr. Potter. Sie sind wach....wie schön! Wie ich sehe haben sie Mr. Malfoy auch schon bemerkt....Sie sollten ihm dankbar sein er hat ihnen das Leben gerettet.."_

_---Ich soll Malfoy dankbar sein. Niemals!.....Einen Moment er hat was getan....mein Leben gerettet? Bin ich im falschen Film?---_

Er sah verwirrt zu Draco.

_,,Oh je Potter, du stehst in meiner Schuld. Da kann man sicher noch was nettes draus machen...."_ grinste Draco ihn an und wollte gehen als er Harry's Stimme hörte und stehen blieb.

_,,Du hast mir geholfen? Was hast du eigentlich da draußen gemacht....Malfoy?"_

Draco erwiderte nichts auf Harry's Fragen und ging einfach. Unbemerkt blieben seine roten Wangen und sein immer schneller pochendes Herz, dass sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte.

_---Verdammter Potter...---_

Draco ging grummelnd aus dem Krankenzimmer. Draußen kam ihm Blaise entgegen, der ihn verwundert anhielt.

_,,Hey Draco! Hallo.....was ist los?"_

Er wedelte mit einer Hand vor Draco's Gesicht und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Diese kam, jedoch in Form eines lauten Schreies. So laut, dass Blaise einen Schritt zurück machte und Draco irritiert ansah.

_,,Was ist denn jetzt los?"_

_,,Dieser verdammte Potter...Ich könnte ihn...."_

Blaise fasste sich an die Stirn und seufzte.

_,,Oh man ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können..."_

Er lief ohne etwas zu sagen neben Draco her, der weiter vor sich her grummelte. Als ihm Pansy entgegenlief und ihn ansprechen wollte, ignorierte er sie zuerst, doch mit der Zeit wurde es Draco zuviel und es brach aus im heraus.

_,,Man ich hab' schon genug Probleme. Verschwinde und nerv' andere Leute mit deinem Scheiß.....sonst schicke ich dir den besten und schmerzhaftesten Crucio an den Hals, den ich drauf habe..."_Er ging an ihr vorbei und würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Pansy war sprachlos und schaute Draco zuerst ausdruckslos dann weinerlich an. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sie begann lauthals zu weinen und fiel auf ihre Knie.

Blaise klopfte ihr auf die Schultern, folgte Draco grinsend und drehte sich dann nochmals zu Pansy um.

_---Sie kann einem eigentlich nur leid tun, dass sie Draco in so einer Laune getroffen hat. Aber das nur 'eigentlich'.....---_

**Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum....**

_,,An meinem freien Tag rette ich Potter und muss mir noch seine dummen Sprüche anhören.....Ich hätte ihn einfach liegen lassen sollen."_

Blaise setzte sich auf die Couch und sah Draco amüsiert an.

_,,Draco, beruhige dich. Du hast Potter das Leben gerettet und nun steht er in deiner Schuld...nutze das doch lieber aus..."_

Draco beruhigte sich und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich in ein überhebliches Grinsen.

_,,Du hast Recht, Blaise. Du hast völlig Recht...."_ Er ging zu dem Fenster und sein Blick wurde fast unheimlich.

_,, Vielleicht sollte ich Vater's Rat annehmen....." __Potter, wird schon sehen was er davon hat...._

**TBC**

Wie geht es wohl weiter? Sag ich nicht ;-P Gefällt es euch? Wenn ja, dann schreibt eifrig Kommis:-) Wer die Geschichte erzählt ist noch völlig offen


	3. Freundschaft und unnötiger Balast

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Pairing:** H/D; Mione/Blaise.....angedeutet Mione/Ron.

**Rating:** Death, Romantik, lemon....usw.

**Info:** Ich glaube nicht, dass die Geschichte sehr lang wird....aber mal sehen;-)

**,,Freundschaft und unnötiger Balast...."**

Ein neuer Tag begann. Hermine und Ron holten Harry ab, der heute die Krankenstation wieder verlassen durfte. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass ein Potter von einem Malfoy vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet wurde. Dementsprechend aufgelöst stand Ron neben Harry und wollte Gewissheit darüber.

_,,Hat dir Malfoy wirklich geholfen?"_

_,,Schön dich zu sehen Ron, ja mir geht es schon sehr gut..."_sagte Harry und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

_,,Ok,Ok, es war dumm von mir dich mit der Frage zu überfallen, aber ich brauche sofort Gewissheit darüber...also..?"_

Harry seufzte, ging zur Tür raus und begann als sie sich auf dem Gang befanden, ihm zu antworten.

_,,Ja er hat mir geholfen und bevor du fragst...Ich weiß auch nicht wieso."_

**In der großen Halle**

Sie kamen in der großen Halle an und setzten sich unter der Beachtung aller hin. Einige sahen zu Harry, tuschelten, grinsten oder sahen danach wieder beschämt weg. Gerade als Harry anfangen wollte zu essen, kam Colin zu ihm und sprach aus was alle in der Halle dachten.

_,,Stimmt das mit Malfoy?"_

Harry seufzte auf, legte sein Besteck beiseite und antwortete.

_,,Ja, bei Merlin. Es stimmt! Ich hatte einen Unfall und Malfoy hat mir geholfen, nichts weiter."_ dann stand er auf und wandte sich an den Rest der Schüler.

_,,Habe ich damit alle weiteren Fragen beantwortet"_schrie er genervt, schmiss seine Gabel, die er in der Hand hatte auf den Tisch und ging zur Tür. Dort stand Draco, grinste und schaute ihn mit einer Spur (einer kleinen Spur) Bewunderung an.

_,,Na, Potter so ungehalten am frühen Morgen?"_

_,,Du hast doch keine Ahnung Malfoy! Du hättest mich da draußen liegen lassen sollen..."_ Er wollte gehen, wurde aber von Draco davon abgehalten, der ihn am Arm festhielt.

_,,Wo wäre denn da der Spaß geblieben...? Komme um Mitternacht zum Astronomieturm, wir müssen reden!"_sein Grinsen verschwand und er ging an Harry vorbei in die Halle.

Harry erst noch etwas verwirrt, registrierte das Gesagte und drehte sich um. Sah zu Draco, der sich gerade hinsetzte und von ein paar Slytherins belagert wurde.

_---Na dann....---_er hielt sich seinen Arm und streichte darüber.

_---Was ist das bloß für ein Gefühl in meiner Brust...?---_

Dann machte er sich auf zu seinem Unterricht. Diesmal würde er wohl garantiert nicht zu spät zum Zaubertränkeunterricht kommen.

_---Vorrausgesetzt er lässt mich überhaupt rein..---._

**Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später.....**

_,,Was hast du vor Draco?"_ flüsterte ihm Blaise zu, der mit ihm, Pansy, Grabbe und Goyle auf dem Weg zum Unterricht war.

_,,Was? Draco....?_meldete sich nun auch Pansy zu Wort.

Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Pansy und den anderen beiden um.

_,,Lasst mich mit Blaise allein! Geht schonmal vor..."_

_,,Aber...."_er stellte sich vor Pansy und zischte leise bedrohlich.

_,,Du stellst noch Fragen? Das Angebot von gestern gilt noch..."_ blass, und sichtlich irritiert, schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging mit Grabbe und Goyle zum Unterricht.

_,,Nun, Blaise....zu deiner Frage..."_er lehnte sich an die Wand und fuhr fort.

_,,Soviel.....Ich werde etwas tun, mit dem keiner gerechnet hat...und Potter wird am Ende das kriegen, was er verdient...."_

Blaise ging zu ihm und sah ihn besorgt an.

_,,Tue nichts unüberlegtes....das kann schlimm enden..."_

Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und lachte.

_,,Das sagt mir ausgerechnet der, der das Abartigste überhaupt vor hat...."_

Blaise fasste ihn an seinem Kragen, seine Augen blitzten vor Zorn auf und er atmete schnell.

_,,Wage es nie mehr, dass was ich fühle als abartig zu bezeichnen....du hast doch keine Ahnung. Du spielst mit der Liebe...."_

Dann ließ er los, deutete Draco ihm zu folgen.

_,,Komm' wir müssen gehen...mach was du willst. Aber merke dir eines ganz gut."_

_,,...mit der Liebe spielt man nicht, sie spielt mit einem! Pass' gut auf sonst wirst du es bereuen..."_Draco grinste nur und legte eine Hand auf Blaise's Schulter.

_,,Hey, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen....Du hast Recht, es ist wohl besser zu gehen...."_

Damit gingen beide die Treppe hinunter in die Kerkerräume.

Nach dem Unterricht wartete Blaise auf jemandem. Als Hermine den Gang entlanglief, alleine ohne ihre Freunde, stellte er sich hinter sie.

_,,Hey, Granger wir müssen reden...."_

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Blaise.

_,,Was ist Zabini? Ich wüsste nicht...."_

Er legte ihr einen Finger auf ihren Mund und kam ihr näher.

_,,Sei einfach ruhig....Ich.."_ Er sah sie eindringlich und nachdenklich an. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und grinste.

_---Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?---_

,,Es ist nichts...."Er wollte gehen, wurde diesmal aber von Hermine davon abgehalten.

_,,Nichts da....Ihr Slytherins seid doch alle gleich. Erst tut ihr was und dann wollt ihr nicht verantwortlich sein dafür. Was willst du mir sagen...?"_

Blaise seufzte, sein Grinsen verschwand.

_,,Es geht um Draco, er....wir...pass' einfach auf Potter auf, ich will nicht dass Draco etwas dummes wegen ihm tut..."_

_,,Du machst dir Sorgen um Harry? Aber wieso..."_

Blaise winkte ab.

_,,Hey, Potter kann meinetwegen irgendwo in der Gosse liegen, das ist mir egal. Nur Draco soll nicht....er benimmt sich seit diesem Vorfall sehr eigenartig, will sich mit Potter anfreunden etc. Ich sehe da nichts Gutes..."_

Er ging wieder näher zu ihr.

_,,Es ist so, Granger. Wir werden oder vielmehr sind schon sehr bald Todesser....du weißt was das heißt...keine Freunde, Geliebte oder sonstiger Balast..."_

Hermine schaut ihn traurig und dann mit einer Spur aus Unverständlichkeit an, geht zu ihm und flüstert ihm beim Vorbeigehen etwas zu.

_,,Jeder muss Entscheidungen treffen....früher oder später wird sich zeigen, welche die Richtigen waren....egal was Malfoy vorhat...es ist Harry's Entscheidung ihm zu vertrauen..."_

_,,Auch du musst Entscheidungen treffen...fange schoneinmal damit an...."_fügte sie hinzu und verschwand in den Gängen Hogwarts.

_---Wenn du wüsstest...eine habe ich schon getroffen....---_

Damit ging er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung......zum Slytherinturm.

**Um Mitternacht, in der Nähe des Astronomieturmes...**

In den dunklen Gängen Hogwarts standen sich zwei Personen gegenüber und keiner von ihnen sagte zunächst ein Wort zu dem anderen.

_---Potter...ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn wir unsere Streitigkeiten für's Erste ablegen...nur für uns...versteht sich. Wir sind alt genug, zu wissen wann es reicht. Also..?---_

_---Er bietet mir seine Freundschaft an.....Vielleicht will er mich reinlegen...mich demütigen...mir wehtun.. Dennoch sollte ich ihm vertrauen. __Mein Schicksal ist bestimmt, durch den Tod vieler und meines Eigenen...warum sollte ich nicht etwas tun um mir die Zeit, die noch bleibt so lebenswert wie nur möglich zu machen? Soll er mir nur das alles antun.....Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen---._

_,,Freunde? Potter...."_

_,,Freunde, Draco..."_

**Irgendwo....**

_,,Mylord, seid ihr sicher, dass euer Plan funktionieren wird?"_ fragte ein großer Mann, mit einer schwarze Kutte begleitet, sein Gesicht wurde von dieser in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Er sprach in gebückter Haltung und sah den Mann vor sich nicht dabei an.

_,,Wage es nie mehr meine Vorhaben anzuzweifeln, Verstanden!"_ Er sah den Mann unter sich an und zischte diese Worte, rote Augen dabei aufblitzend und ihn drohend ansehend.

_,,Natürlich wird es funktionieren...Bald, sehr bald schon wird sich zeigen, was die Prophezeiung wirklich offenbarte. Potter...wird mir bald zu Füßen liegen und seinen eigenen Tod vor Augen sehen...."_

_,,Aber Mylord, es....."_ stotterte der Mann vor ihm.

_,,Ich sagte dir doch, stelle nie etwas in Frage....."_spie er heraus und zückte seinen Zauberstab...ein paar Sekunden später zischte er etwas.

_,,Avada Kedavra...."_ Der Mann, welcher sich noch in bückender Haltung vor ihm befand, lag nun regungslos auf dem Boden, seine Augen vor Angst geweitet.

Dann verließ er den Raum, einem Kerker gleich und ging den schwarzen Gang entlang.

_---Hoffentlich werden sie mir bessere Dienste leisten....Potter du hast die Wahl...---_

**TBC**

Das wars für's Erste:-) Kommis nicht vergessen;-) Hoffe es hat euch gefallen


	4. Liebe? Bedeutet sie wirklich nur Kummer?

**Autor: **shine21

**Beta:** sanies

**Pairing**: Hermine/Blaise, ob es Harry und Draco doch noch schaffen? Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher-.-' Bin in letzter Zeit ziemlich sadistisch veranlagt;-P

**Rating:** Drama...

**Info:** Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat aber mir kam einfach keine Idee. Das nächste Kapitel wird aber nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen. Ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt:-)

**Kapitel 4**

**Liebe? Bedeutet sie wirklich nur Kummer?**

Schweiß gebadet wachte Harry auf. Senkrecht in seinem Bett schaute er sich um. Er befand sich noch in Hogwarts, in seinem Bett, im Gryffindor Schlafsaal. Eine Hand auf seiner Stirn und sich mit der anderen auf der Bettkante abstützend, versuchte er sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern. Schwach waren seine Erinnerungen aber noch klar genug um die Gefahr darin verstehen zu können. Lange hatte er keine Visionen mehr von Voldemort gehabt, viel zu lange als dass man sich darüber freuen konnte.

Nun seit langer Zeit, hatte er wieder diese Träume und diesmal waren sie stärker, eindringlicher. Die Worte des dunklen Lordes schallten in seinem Kopf und wiederholten sich immerzu. Es war nicht viel und doch begann Harry darüber nachzudenken.

_---Hoffentlich werden sie mir bessere Dienste leisten....Potter du hast die Wahl..."---_

Dieser eine Satz...was hatte er nur zu bedeuten? Vor welche Wahl würde er gestellt werden? Wessen Dienste sollten sich für Voldemort als gut erweisen...?

Fragen über Fragen, die ihm nur weitere Kopfschmerzen bereiteten...

Die Sonne ging schon auf und ihre Strahlen fielen auf Harrys Gesicht, der mittlerweile am Fenster stand und hinaus schaute. Er entschloss sich nicht mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog sich an und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

So viel Neues...so viel Unbekanntes kam auf ihn zu. Nur wie sollte er damit umgehen? Harry stellte sich so viele Fragen auf die es einfach zu wenig Antworten gab.

Harry verließ die Tore von Hogwarts und lief auf das große Gelände, überquerte die Wiese und blieb vor dem großen, durch die aufgehende Sonne, rot gefärbten See stehen und sah hinein. Sein Spiegelbild erschien ihm in den Wellen des Sees und verschwand als ein Stein von jemandem, der hinter ihm stand, hinein geworfen wurde. Als Harry sich zu der Person umdrehte, sah er diese überrascht an.

_"Malfoy...was machst du denn hier?"_

Draco legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an.

_"Aber...aber...Harry! Das heißt jetzt Draco...schon vergessen?"_

Harry wandte sich von Draco ab und stand auf.

_"Klar...Draco. Tschuldigung, habe nicht daran gedacht."_

Draco reichte ihm seine Hand.

_"Komm' gehen wir...._

Harry nahm dessen Hand an, schaute lächelnd hoch zu seinem größeren Gegenüber. Blonde Haare fielen diesem in sein Gesicht. Harry musste schmunzeln als er sah wie erfolglos Draco versuchte seine Haare zurück zu streichen.

_,,Sag mal...warum benutzt du dein Gel nicht mehr?"_

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an, einige Minuten später zierte sein Gesicht jedoch ein breites Grinsen und er ging auf Harry zu, blieb nah bei ihm stehen.

_,,Na, ich wollte einfach mal was neues ausprobieren..."_

Als beide auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts waren, blieb Draco plötzlich stehen und veranlasste Harry das Gleiche zu tun.

_,,Verrätst du mir warum du auf einmal deinen ach so besten Freunde aus dem Weg zu gehen scheinst...oder ihnen zumindest was verheimlichst?"_

Erstaunt über Dracos Frage neigte er seinen Kopf und seufzte, leise gab er Draco eine Antwort. Leise aber fest.

_,,Ich habe Angst um sie.....vielleicht ist es besser nicht zu viele Freunde zu haben, wenn man Harry Potter heißt."_

Harry wandte sich von Draco ab und wollte weiter gehen als ihn zwei Hände an seinen Armen davon abhielten.

_,,Warum lässt du zu, dass ich mit dir Freundschaft schließe...?"_hauchte Draco leise in Harrys Ohr und ließ dessen Arme dabei nicht los. Seinen Kopf immer noch geneigt überlegte Harry was er erwidern sollte und so schwer es ihm auch fiel, ihm kam nur eine einzige Antwort in den Sinn.

_,,Weil...weil ich die Hoffnung auf etwas Besseres noch nicht aufgegeben habe...außerdem ist es mehr als nur Freundschaft..."_die letzten Worte sprach er so leise aus, dass er sich sicher war, Draco hätte sie nicht gehört.

Trotzdem machte er sich von Draco los und rannte, mit einem hochroten Gesicht, zurück in das große Gebäude, verschwand darin. Draco sah ihm nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher und musste dessen Worte erst realisieren, so absurd kamen sie ihm vor.

_---Mehr als nur Freundschaft?---_

Er rieb sich die Hände und lachte.

_---Habe ich etwa schon erreicht was ich geplant hatte?---_

Doch plötzlich wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, wurde nachdenklich und fast sogar betrübt. Unsicherheit und ein Gefühl, welches er nicht beschreiben konnte machten sich in ihm breit. Obwohl er sich eigentlich darüber zu freuen schien, so machte es ihn gleichzeitig auch traurig.

_---Je mehr ich mich darauf einlasse, desto verwirrter werde ich! Ich muss mit Blaise reden!---_

Mit diesem gefassten Entschluss machte er kehrt und ging Harry nach zu ihrem gemeinsamen Unterricht. Ihrem gemeinsamen Unterricht bei Professor Snape, in dem sie bestimmt wieder Partner wären. Doch diesmal freute er sich darauf. Nicht aus Boshaftigkeit oder Hass, nein, diesmal war es einfach nur ein Gefühl der Freude. Ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht.

--------------

Auf dem Gang wartete er auf Blaise, der gerade vom Frühstück kommen sollte. Während er auf seinen besten Freund wartete fing er wieder an sich Gedanken über Jemanden zu machen. Über Jemanden mit leuchtend grünen Augen und einer vermaledeiten Blitznarbe auf der Stirn.

Er wollte ihn damals retten, das stand außer Frage. Doch etwas in ihm zwang ihn dazu Harry wehtun zu wollen. Für alles was er ihm angetan hatte. Doch was war es eigentlich?

_,,Draco...wir müssen gehen. Kommst du?"_

Von Blaise, der zu ihm gelaufen war, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, nickte er ihm zu und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

_,,Sag mal Blaise...wie ist das eigentlich?"_

Blaise drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um, fand dessen Verhalten in letzter Zeit mehr als nur merkwürdig.

_,,Was?"_

Draco seufzte, lief einfach weiter und ließ Blaise stehen.

_,,Na dieses Gefühl in jemanden verliebt zu sein...wie ist das?"_

Blaise schaute ihm nach, begann dann weiter zu laufen und gab Draco die Antwort auf dessen, etwas merkwürdige, Frage. Leise und fast traurig klang sie.

_,,Es schmerzt...in unserem Fall bringt dieses Gefühl nur Kummer..."_

Das war das Einzige, was er auf Draco Frage erwiderte, dann ging er an ihm vorbei zu ihrer Unterrichtsstunde, Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape.

Draco schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Sollte die Liebe wirklich so schmerzhaft sein. Nur Kummer bringen? Warum? Es war doch schwieriger als gedacht...aber genau das, was er Potter antun wollte. Schmerz, der tief geht, der schlimmer ist als jede zugefügte Wunde. Jedoch fragte er sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger ob er es denn wirklich wollte.

Nachdenklich betrat er den Klassenraum, setzte sich neben Blaise und nahm nur entfernt war, wie sich Pansy besorgt aber vorsichtig zu ihm beugte. Als Harry hinein kam, mit Hermine und Ron an seiner Seite, schauten beide, Draco sowie Blaise, auf. Ihre Blicke suchten die Person und fanden sie schließlich. Schweigend gingen Hermine und Harry an ihnen vorbei, nur ein Lächeln verriet mehr als tausend Worte, verriet dass ihre Blicke erwidert wurden.

**TBC**

Sehr kurzes Kapitel aber ich habe gedacht, dass es nach fast fünf Monaten mal wieder an der Zeit ist ein neues Kapitel zu daten. Dafür kommt as nächste schneller und wird wieder etwas größer. Außerdem fand ich das Ende zu passen. Ach ja, Kommis nicht vergessen;-)


	5. A Play named Love

**Entscheide dich ...**

Autor: shine21

Beta: Jessy

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Drama, Romantik …

INFO: Es ist wieder sehr kurz aber ich habe euch so lange warten lassen, da habe ich mir gedacht, dass ein kleines Kapitel besser als nichts wäre;-) Ich hatte einfach keine Idee ...mir fallen dauernd neue FFs ein aber zu den laufenden Kapiteln kommt mir einfach nichts passendes -.-

Na ja, ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel trotzdem gefällt:-D Weiß gar nicht wie viele Kapitel es werden ...wahrscheinlich insgesamt 10.

**Thanx an** CelinaHP und araglas16

**Kapitel 5**

**A Play named Love**

_„Draco …" _

_„Ja …"_ der Angesprochene lag auf der Wiese und schaute in den Himmel. Gedankenverloren ...an nur eine Person und er wusste nicht einmal wieso. Wieso sich seine Gedanken um nur diese eine drehten ...

_„Heute Abend ist es soweit ...die Einführung beginnt und in zwei Wochen bekommen wir das Mal...",_ die Stimme Blaises wurde traurig, bedrückend.

Draco seufzte, wandte seinen Blick jedoch nicht von den Wolken ab, die einer bestimmten Person zu ähneln schienen. Einem vermaledeiten Goldjungen.

Leise erwiderte er etwas zu Blaises Aussage. Zaghaft und es schien so, als ob er an seinen eigenen Worten zweifelte.

_„Ich werde dem dunklen Lord ein kostbares Geschenk machen. Etwas, dass ihm bestimmt sehr gefallen wird."_

_„Aber ..."_

Obwohl er sich schon denken konnte was sein bester Freund anzudeuten versuchte beließ er es dabei, hakte nicht weiter nach. Auch er sah nun zu den Wolken und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich unbewusst ein Lächeln aus.

Ja, er müsste Entscheidungen treffen. Entscheidungen, die sein Leben verändern könnten doch zu welchem Preis? Hatte er es denn nicht verdient glücklich zu sein ...sein eigenes Leben zu führen? Das Jahr wäre bald zu Ende ...doch in Wirklichkeit endete nicht nur sein letztes Jahr, nein auch sein bisheriges Leben endete ...

Er legte sich zu Draco und schloss seine Augen. Hoffentlich würde sein Freund die richtige Entscheidung treffen ...

_„Harry ...sag mal kommen dir Zabini und Malfoy nicht etwas merkwürdig vor?"_

oooo

Hermine befand sich mit Harry in der großen Halle und machten ihre Aufgaben ...peripher nahm Harry ihre Frage wahr, viel zu sehr war er in Gedanken. In Gedanken an seinen blonden Widersacher, der sich neuerdings sehr seltsam benahm.

_„Hm? Malfoy? Zabini? Kann schon sein...vielleicht hat die Pubertät endlich ihre Wirkung gezeigt ..."_

Hermine sah ihn nur ungläubig an. Harry versuchte doch tatsächlich lustig zu sein ...doch so richtig abnehmen konnte sie es ihm dann doch nicht.

_„Hast wohl recht. Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig."_

_„Wo ist eigentlich Ron?"_ fragte Harry, obwohl von seiner Seite eigentlich gar kein Interesse nach dem Verbleib des Rothaarigen bestand. Aber irgendwie musste er das Thema ja wechseln.

_„Keine Ahnung. Der bandelt mit einer aus dem fünften Jahr an ...Celine Pineapple oder so. Ist die ganze Zeit nur unterwegs."_ seufzte sie und rollte ihre Pergamentrolle auf.

_„Macht dir das denn gar nichts aus?"_

_„Wieso sollte es? Es ist seine Sache ...",_ sagte Hermine uninteressiert und fing an zu schreiben...

_„ Aha ..."_

Spätestens jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass nicht nur er und sein ehemaliger Erzfeind sich zu verändern schienen. Nein, auch seine Freunde veränderten sich, gingen auseinander und er glaubte auch zu wissen was Hermine bedrückte. Doch er sprach sie nicht darauf an ...wusste, dass es ihr nur schwerfallen würde. Genauso wie es ihm schwerfiel ...

Auch er machte sich an seine Aufgaben. Schweigen trat ein. Schweigen und die Gewissheit, dass man zwar dasselbe Problem hatte aber nicht darüber sprechen konnte. Traurig aber wahr ...

Was war nur aus ihnen geworden?

_oooo_

_„So es ist wohl an der Zeit, dass ich endlich was mache ..."_

Draco stand abrupt auf, klatschte in seine Hände und ließ einen irritierten Blaise Zabini zurück, der überhaupt nichts mit dessen Reaktion anfangen konnte. Er stand auf und lief ihm hinterher.

_„Draco ...warte! Was ist denn jetzt los"_

Draco blieb stehen und sah seinen besten Freund an, ein Grinsen legte sich über seine Lippen.

_„Wenn man etwas erreichen will, sollte man dann nicht alles tun damit es perfekt abläuft? Sollte man dann nicht jegliche Gefühle hinten anstellen und sich auf das Wichtigste konzentrieren. Auf das Gelingen?"_ fragte er Blaise und überrumpelte ihn regelrecht mit dieser Frage.

_„Ähem, ja?"_ erwiderte Blaise zaghaft.

_„Ich werde genau das tun! Gefühle sind etwas für Schwächlinge .."_

Draco drehte sich um und rannte zurück nach Hogwarts. Als würde er zu spät kommen, sein Ziel nicht erreichen, wenn er zu lange brauchte.

Blaise sah ihm nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher und folgte ihm.

_oooo_

_„Harry? Schau mal hinter dir ist ...",_ Hermine deutete auf die Person, die hinter Harry erschien.

_„Harry kommst du mal mit? Ich muss mit dir reden."_

Draco Malfoy stand schweratmend in der großen Halle, wurde argwöhnisch von anderen Schülern beobachtet und fragte Harry Potter, Korrektur, Harry! ob dieser Zeit hätte mit ihm zu kommen. Wäre diese Situation nicht so absurd gewesen hätten einige angefangen zu lachen. Stattdessen standen sie nur schweigend da und beobachteten das Ganze ...

_„Sicher ...", _war Harrys einzige knappe Antwort und er stand auf, sah kurz zu Hermine und verließ mit Draco die Halle.

Auch Hermine stand auf und folgte den beiden doch vor der Halle wurde sie von Blaise darin aufgehalten, der sie am Arm festhielt.

_„Was soll das Zabini?"_

Dieser erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern zog sie in einen dunklen Gang, pinnte sie mit beiden Armen an die Wand. Sein Gesicht kam ihrem immer näher.

_„Du hast gesagt, dass ich Entscheidungen treffen soll ...was wäre, wenn ich meine schon getroffen hätte?",_ hauchte er in ihr Ohr, sah dann direkt in ihre erstaunten Augen.

_„Was meinst du?"_ sie versuchte fest zu klingen doch die Unsicherheit und die Ungewissheit darüber ließ ihre Stimme etwas zittern.

_„Das!"_

Damit lagen seine Lippen auf ihre. Verhinderten jeglichen Einwand ...

Seine Entscheidung und sie war gerade dabei sie zu spüren.

oooo

In einem leeren Raum befanden sich zwei weitere Personen. Harry und Draco.

Harry lehnte an der Wand und Draco saß auf einem Stuhl. Beide sahen sich schweigend an bis Harry die Stille durch eine Frage brach.

_„Also, was willst du mit mir besprechen Draco?"_

_„Zu viel als das die Zeit dafür reichen würde aber für eines reicht sie ...",_ er stand auf, ging langsam auf Harry zu, blieb vor ihm stehen.

_„Die ganzen Jahre über habe ich etwas gespürt doch nie etwas mit diesem Gefühl anfangen können. Doch jetzt ..."_

Nun befand sich Harry in derselben Lage wie Hermine und er war zu überrascht als dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können.

_„...jetzt ist alles anders."_ Draco überlegte kurz, hielt inne in dem was er gerade tun wollte, sah Harry tief in dessen grünen Augen.

Obwohl Harry seinen größeren Gegenüber eigentlich von sich stoßen, einfach wegrennen wollte konnte er es nicht. Wie gebannt starrte er ihn an ...gebannt von dessen blauen Augen, die seinen verwirrten Blick entschlossen erwiderten.

Dann spürte Harry einen Windhauch und warme Lippen auf den Seinigen. Er ging auf den Kuss ein ...erwiderte ihn, schmeckte eine Mischung aus Vanille und Erdbeere ...so schmeckte also ein Kuss.

Harry fühlte das etwas nicht stimmte. Fühlte das Draco nicht das zu sein schien was er vorgab zu sein und dennoch ließ er sich darauf ein, es gefiel ihm sogar.

Vielleicht hatte er die ganze Zeit auf diesen einen Moment gewartet und wenn es bedeutete, dass er wieder verletzt werden würde ...dann würde er es in Kauf nehmen.

Lieber eine kurze Zeit glücklich sein als ewig allein und verletzt. Was hatte er denn schon großartig zu verlieren?

Für Draco war es zwar ein Teil des Planes den er gegen Harry ausheckte doch auch ihn überkamen Zweifel. Ihm gefiel der Kuss. Ohne Zweifel!

Doch was empfand er wirklich? War es Liebe? Oder nur ein Mittel zum Zweck? Was als Spiel anfing begann bitterer Ernst zu werden und das wurde ihm langsam aber sicher klar.

Beide wussten, dass dieser Kuss etwas einläutete was zu folgenschweren Entscheidungen führen konnte doch keiner unterbrach ihn ...sie lösten sich erst voneinander als der Drang nach Sauerstoff größer wurde ...und das nur um so schnell wie nur möglich wieder damit anzufangen.

Eine kurze Zeit einer Illusion, die schon bald durch die bittere Realität ersetzt werden sollte...

**TBC**

Finit ;-) Mal sehen wie lange ich diesmal für das sechste Kapitel brauche O-oIch bemühe mich um ein schnelleres Update...

Ach ja, findet ihr es arg depri? Eigentlich soll die FF ja depri sein aber ich wundere mich selbst darüber, dass sie so eine Richtung einschlägt -.-

Seid ihr eigentlich mehr für ein Happy oder ein Sad-End? Bis jetzt steht noch nicht fest wer im Prolog diese Geschichte schreibt. Also, sagt mir bescheid ...bei mir ist alles möglich ;-P

Ach ja, das Update bei meinen anderen FFs kann noch etwas dauern, da ich imme rnoch keinen eigenen Anschluss habe Belagere gerade den PC meiner Freundin -.-'

Kommentare sind gerne gesehen XD


	6. Nicht mehr nur ein Spiel

Autor:shine21 

Beta:shine21

Disclaimer:Wie immer

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/Hermine

**INFO **: Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel

**Kapitel 6**

**„Nicht mehr nur ein Spiel..."**

_I'm all confused, like a child with a choice of toy _

_So much to gain, so much to lose _

_Like a pain you endure more than enjoy _

_I guess I'm going crazy, everyone's telling me so _

_Do you feel the same?_

_Well that's all I need to know_

(by East 17 'Thunder' )

Was war nur geschehen? Was hatte sich nur zwischen ihnen verändert?  
Diese Gedanken gehörten sechs Personen, die mit ihren Gefühlen zueinander kämpften.

Draco dachte an den Tag zurück an dem er Harry geküsst hatte. Nur ein Kuss und doch...und doch war das mehr. Eine Empfindung, die er nicht deuten konnte, nicht deuten wollte...

Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Schließlich wollte er Harry verletzen, richtig verletzen.

Aufgescheucht aus seinen Gedanken, schaute Draco vor sich und wurde sich wieder bewusst in welcher Runde er sich befand.  
Um ihn herum standen Männer in schwarzen Kutten, ihre Gesichter durch Kapuzen verhüllt. Doch er wusste von jedem einzelnen dieser Männer um wen es sich handelte.

Das war nur die Einführung. Danach würde nur eines ausstehen.

Das dunkle Mal.

Doch warum freute es ihn nicht? Und warum dachte er nur an diese verdammten grünen Augen, die ihn kurzzeitig sogar liebevoll ansahen?

Er würde dieses Bild ausmerzen. Aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen. Das nahm er sich vor. Potter würde leiden und er würde dabei stehen, würde zusehen, wenn sein Plan aufging. Dieser Schmerz würde weggehen, ganz sicher! Dieses ungewohnte Gefühl in seiner Brust wäre weg.  
Für immer!

Auch, wenn er es nicht ganz glauben konnte...

Blaise stand neben seinem besten Freund, schaute diesen immer wieder besorgt an. Für ihn war eines schon definitiv klar.

Kein dunkles Mal!

Aber wie sollte man das den anwesenden Personen da vorne sagen, die schon in ihrem vollen Element waren? Wie sollte man es seinem besten Freund sagen, dessen einziger Lebenssinn darin bestand einem Jungen weh zu tun, der ihn anscheinend genauso liebte wie man selbst, auch wenn man es niemals zugeben würde?

Er erinnerte sich an Hermines Worte an ihn.

"Entscheide dich……tue was du willst und lass dich nicht von irgendjemanden wie eine Marionette leiten."

Ja, eine Entscheidung hatte Blaise getroffen als er Hermine küsste. Sie hatte es getan indem sie sich an ihn lehnte und für einige Zeit nicht von ihm abließ. Wie kann es sein, dass solche wunderschönen Augen, dieser intelligente und durchdringende Blick nur auf ihn gerichtet sein würde? War es wirklich, dass Hermine seine Gefühle erwiderte?

Obwohl diese Zweifel schon lange keine mehr waren, konnte sich Blaise nicht dagegen wehren. Aber er wollte es auch nicht mehr. Irgendwann muss man alles zulassen, auch Zweifel und muss es akzeptieren.

Und das war es, was er gerade tat.  
Vielleicht sollte Draco sich langsam überlegen wie er die Dinge, welche sich um ihn herum verändern einfach akzeptierte.  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte Blaise seinen Blick wieder nach vorn. Er war immer für seinen Freund da, doch manchmal gab es einfach Augenblicke, Momente, die konnte man nur selbst in die richtige Richtung lenken.

**Einige Wochen später...**

Es war der nächste Morgen, der auf Hogwarts anbrach und vereinzelt sah man schon die ersten Schüler über die Gänge huschen.

Unter ihnen auch Hermine und Harry, die ihren Weg jedoch etwas langsamer voran gingen.

Beide hatten über ihre Veränderungen gesprochen. Hermine über Blaise, Harry über Draco und beide waren sich einig, dass es damit noch nicht zu Ende war. Irgendetwas bahnte sich an und Harry war sich bewusst, dass der dunkle Lord etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Auch die Worte Hermines, dass Draco vielleicht nur eine Marionette sei, oder es freiwillig tat um Harry zu verletzen, ließen diesen nicht davon abkommen mit dem Blonden zusammen zu sein.

„Wenn es soweit ist, dann stehen wir uns als Feinde gegenüber aber diese kurze Zeit, in dem wir, auch wenn es nur von Draco geheuchelt sein mag, zusammen sind…ist eine Zeit, die ich genießen werde. Hermine, ich bin an einem Punkt angekommen, da denke ich nicht mehr über Leben oder Sterben nach. Wenn ich wieder überlebe, ist es so und wenn ich sterbe genauso. Es wird keinen Unterschied für mich geben."

Seine Erwiderung auf Hermines geäußerte Zweifel an Draco und ihm. Nachdem Harry ihr geantwortet hatte, nickte sie nur und drückte den Schwarzhaarigen an sich, strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Draco wird diesen Unterschied erkennen. Selbst ein Sturkopf wie er, wird den Verlust spüren."

Professor Snape sollte der Erste sein, der sah was sich zwischen den Gryffindors und Slytherins zu verändern begann. Blaise Zabini setzte sich doch tatsächlich zu Hermine Granger. Und das Schlimmste! Draco Malfoy war neben Harry Potter zu sehen…

Innerlich hoffte der Zaubertranklehrer inständig, dass das zu dem Plan des Lords gehörte. Andererseits.  
Draco war sein Patenkind und auch wenn es nach Außen nicht so offensichtlich war, lag ihm dessen Wohl am Herzen und dessen Verhalten, wenn er mit dem Goldjungen Gryffindors zusammen war…seine glücklichen Augen, das konnte nicht gespielt sein.  
Aber anscheinend war es dem Blonden nicht einmal selbst bewusst wie er aussah, sich benahm, wenn er mit Potter zusammen war.

Seufzend klatschte er in die Hände und ließ die Stunde beginnen, die vier einfach da sitzen wo sie wollten. Immerhin wollte er seinem eigenen Haus keine Punkte abziehen, wegen so einer Lappalie.

Aber Neville würde heute sicherlich wieder dran glauben müssen, dachte er in sich hineingrinsend und rieb sich über die Hände als die Stunde begann und alle in ihre Bücher schauten.

„Draco wir müssen reden.", kam es fest von Blaise, der vor dem Blonden stand und ihn entschlossen ansah.

Draco spürte bereits, dass etwas auf ihn zukommen würde, dass alles andere als gut war. Es war so als ob er fühlte wie es war einen Freund zu verlieren und das würde er wenige Minuten danach auch tun.

„Leg los, Blaise…was liegt an?", erwiderte Draco lächelnd, versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Das Mal liegt an, Draco und Hermine. Ich habe lange nachgedacht und mich entschlossen es nicht anzunehmen. Meine Wahl ist auf Hermine gefallen und ich werde, wenn es sein muss gegen meinen Vater, den dunklen Lord und dich kämpfen, wenn du nicht zu Vernunft kommst und dem Ganzen ein Ende setzt!"

Das Einzige, was Draco raus brachte war ein Schlucken. Die Hände zur Faust ballend, löste er eine Hand und fasste damit an Blaises Kragen, drückte diesen an die Wand.

„Was fällt dir ein?! Wollten wir das nicht zusammen durchstehen? Willst du mich wegen diesem Schlamm…", doch weiter kam er nicht, da hatte Blaise sich aus dem Griff befreit und den Spieß umgedreht.

„Wage es nicht, diese Bezeichnung für Hermine noch einmal in den Mund zu nehmen oder auch nur zu denken, wenn ich dabei bin, klar?! Ja, wir wollten das zusammen durchstehen. Aber nicht ich bin es, der den anderen im Stich lässt, Draco. Du machst alles durch deinen Pseudo-Hass auf Harry kaputt. Ich werde es nicht zulassen…ich lasse nicht zu, dass man mir das nimmt, was mir wichtig ist."

Dann ließ Blaise Draco los und drehte sich um.

„Mach dir Gedanken darüber, ob du mein Freund oder mein Feind sein willst. Ich würde die erste Variante bevorzugen. Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund…daran wird sich nie etwas ändern auch wenn sich die Fronten verschieben.", dabei beließ er es und lief den Gang entlang, bis Draco nur noch die Umrisse seines ehemals? besten Freundes erkennen konnte.

Als er wieder klar denken konnte, stieß sich Draco von der Wand ab und lief ziel gerichtet in eine einzige Richtung.

Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors blieb er stehen, fing einen Erstklässler ab und zwang ihn dazu, ihm das Passwort zu verraten. Dann betrat er das ‚feindliche' Terrain und schaute sich zwischen all den verwirrten Gryffindors um.  
Doch am Kamin, zwischen seinen Freunden fand er die gesuchte Person und lief zu ihr.

„Harry…kommst du mal? Wir müssen reden…"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, sah zu Draco hoch und konnte gar nicht mehr antworten, da ihn der Blonde auch schon am Arm gepackt und hochgezogen hatte.  
Ron wollte sich gerade dazwischen stellen, da hielt ihn Hermine davon ab und zog ihn zurück.

//Blaise hat wohl schon mit ihm gesprochen…//, dachte sie und seufzte leise, sah auf das Feuer vor sich. Hoffentlich hatte es etwas genutzt.

„Was ist denn Draco? Bei Merlin…irgendetwas stimmt doch mit dir nicht.", schoss es einfach besorgt aus Harry heraus als sie sich in Windeseile in Dracos Zimmer befand, dass dieser als Vertrauensschüler zugewiesen bekommen hatte.

Anstatt einer Antwort wurde Harry auf das Bett gelenkt und fand sich darauf liegend wieder.  
Draco sah von oben auf den anderen herab, beugte sich über ihn und schon bald lagen dessen Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen, baten begierig um Einlass, den ihnen auch, zwar etwas verwirrt, gewährt wurde.

Sanft aber dennoch fordernd wanderten die Hände des Größeren unter Harrys Umhang, lösten diesen von diesem lästigen Bekleidungsstück bis der Gryffindor nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet unter ihm lag.

„Dray…was…was ist los?"

Harry stemmte seine Hände leicht gegen Dracos Oberkörper und versuchte diesen so etwas auf Abstand zu halten.

„Ich will dich…ich brauche dich…", keuchte Draco nur und umfasste die Handgelenke des Kleineren, hielt sie über dessen Kopf fest.

//…und ich muss endlich wissen was ich will und was nicht.//

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber…", und schon verschloss er wieder Harrys Lippen mit seinen. Sich selbst auch ausziehend, kniete Draco nach einer Weile über Harry, sah zu ihm herab, direkt in dessen halbgeöffneten wunderschönen grünen Augen. Alles drohte zu verschwimmen. Realität und Fiktion. Was war was? Was waren diese Gefühle?

Sich von diesen einladenden Lippen lösend, entschied er sich dafür den Körper des Goldjungen unter ihm zu erkunden, ausgiebig und keine einzelne Stelle auszulassen.  
Während seine Hand hinabwanderte zwischen Harrys Beinen, begannen seine Lippen ihren Weg hinab ab Harrys Nacken.

Aufstöhnend wusste Harry gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Es ging alles viel zu schnell…  
Aber er war einfach nicht in der Lage sich zu wehren…vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht.  
Denn es fühlte sich gut an wie Draco ihn küsste, seinen Nacken liebkoste, hinabwanderte zu dessen Brust und dort weitermachte. Diese angenehmen tausende Schauer, die seinen Körper durchfuhren fühlte sich mehr als gut an, sie raubten ihm den Atem, so dass er nur noch stoßweise atmete und die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Als sich Draco dazu entschloss weiterzugehen, wurde ihm etwas bewusst. Als er sah wie Harry sich ihm hingab, wie dessen Körper von kleinen Schweißperlen übersäht war und dessen Brust sich erregt auf und ab senkte…

All das verursachte in Draco ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und dennoch war es nur dieser eine Zeitpunkt, der ihnen gegeben wurde. Ein kurzer Augenblick, so kurz wie ein Augenzwinkern.

Warum tat Draco das alles? Wieso ließ er Empfindungen zu, die seinen Plan vereiteln könnten?

//Weil ich ihn liebe…und weil ich ihn töten werde…//

Eine Entscheidung unter vielen, die an diesem Tag getroffen wurden…

TBC


End file.
